ratchetandclanksadventuresseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Arriving in Ant Island
The starship arrived in Ant Island, just as planned. However, before they disembark, a plan needs to be ordered. Clank: We are approaching Ant Island. Due to our current size, I'm afraid we are not cleared for entry. Angela: Not cleared? Kiva: I think it's because Ant Island has ants on there. We might accidentally squish them. So, we need to go ant size on this one. Angela: And how are we going to do that? Kiva: A shrink ray. Clank: Inventions like this one are very difficult to acquire. Kiva: You can't be serious, Clank. You and Ratchet used it to stop the Technomites. I mean, why can't we use it for a good cause? Angela: The actual shrink ray has been sold to the black market, for the highest bidder. But, I kept the blueprints as part of the agreement. You can help me look them up, if you want to. Kiva: Okay. - In the medical bay, Angela unrolled the blueprints for Kiva to see. Kiva: Gosh... Angela: These blueprints contained the complete schematics for the shrink ray. Since we can't build another one, because it'll be illegal, we can modify it into the dropship as we descend toward Ant Island. Kiva: Oh... So, we don't accidentally squish the ants when we landed. Angela: That's the idea. The problem is, one of us need to be big to get the flowers we need for Reia. Kiva: Oh, right... Maybe I'll ask Trunks and Goten to pick some flowers for us. Anyway, what's the first thing we do once we get down there? Angela: ...We'll do some recon, find out what's going on in there. Kiva: That's it? Angela: Not really. Someone named Flik may know more about the flowers we are looking at. Kiva: Flik? As in the "Flik with the inventing imagination"? Angela: That's him. Look, I know you wanted to see Reia so much, but this is the only chance to help her feel better. Kiva: That much I understand, Angela. After all, my heart knows that I need to keep the light path and not tell any lies at all. Especially at the ants. Angela: Good to hear. For this mission, I'll tag along with you. Kiva: Fair enough. Should we need a group or something? Angela: Go ahead. Kiva: Okay. - A few minutes later, Kiva's group arrived in the dropship, as it make its descend. The group, that came along with Kiva and Angela, are Terra, Goten, Trunks and Qwark. Kiva: Alright. Is everyone ready? Trunks: Yeah. Hopefully, we won't have to deal with vampires again... Kiva: Don't worry, Trunks. Ant Island is full of sunshine out there. So, no vampires. Trunks: Okay, good. I was hoping for something happy for a change. Goten: Hey. Trunks and I are going to do something easy, right? Kiva: Yeah, you are. You and Trunks are going to get some flowers. Goten: Really? What kind of flowers? Kiva: Well, I'm not sure, but Flik knows more about the flowers. Trunks: Who's Flik? Kiva: He's...an ant. Goten: Lame... Trunks: Ah, come on, Goten. We can keep an eye on the skies and see if anyone's coming to the island. Simple, right? Kiva: Pretty much. Trunks: See? This will be a sinch. Goten: I hope so... - The dropship stopped and the main hatch opened. Terra: Get ready for a HALO drop, folks. Kiva: Okay. Here we go. - The group performed the HALO jump and glide down towards the island. With Angela's modifications of the shrink ray attached on the dropship, the group shrunk down to ant-sized and landed safely, away from the working line. The group looked around and sees lots of ants working, until an unknown voice called them. ???: You there! Stay where you are! - The group turned around to find the princess of the island. Kiva can tell from the small crown on the princess' head. Trunks: Is there...something wrong? ???: Maybe.. I was just- I don't know. I thought you guys are grasshoppers. But, I guess not. That's a relief. Goten: Hey! Who are you calling a grasshopper, lady! Trunks: Show some respect, Goten! That's a princess. - Goten has gotten confused by Trunks' words, but freaked out when he sees the crown as well. Goten: I'm so sorry! I didn't mean it!! ???: Hey, it's fine. You and your group seemed trustworthy enough. What are you names and who's the leader among you? Trunks: I'm Trunks and this is Goten. Angela: I'm Angela, leader of the group. And this is Terra and Kiva. Kiva: Nice to meet you. Qwark: And I...am Captain Qwark. ???: Captain? So, he's the one in charge! Qwark: Say what now? Kiva: No, that was a misunderstanding. Ratchet is the real captain of the Galactic Rangers. Qwark was saying that, because well...he's semi-clumsy sometimes. Qwark: Hey, wait just a minute! ???: Forgive me, Kiva. I didn't think that through. It's tough being a princess sometimes. I'm Atta, current princess of Ant Island. Goten: Current? Atta: We have an heir to the island whenever time will pass. Her name is Dot. She's a lot younger than me and she can't use her wings to fly yet. Trunks: Staying true to royalty, huh? Atta: We had to, Trunks. Kiva: Gosh... Trunks: So, you mentioned that we're not grasshoppers, Atta. Why's that? Atta: You didn't know? Kiva: Well, from what I know, the ants are somewhat workers to the grasshoppers where the ants pick the food, the grasshoppers come to eat the food and then leave. Atta: That's what my mother told me too. Is there a reason why you are here? Angela: There is. We're looking for hydrangea flowers, it's for...a friend of ours. Atta: Hydrangea? It's on the other side of the island. Kiva: Awesome! That'll help Reia with her illness. Atta: I appreciate your enthusiasm, Kiva, but we need help first. It's one of our ant tribesmen, Flik. His creative imagination would throw things off-balance for us or worse. Kiva: Well, I don't see the issue about that, Atta. Trunks: What's wrong about being different? Atta: You don't understand. We're SO close to deliver the food payment for Hopper and his gang and we don't want Flik to interfere with this. Help me get rid of him and the flowers are yours. Goten: Hopper?? - Kiva can admit that Atta and the ant tribe are afraid of change, as well as Flik's constant mistakes that makes things much harder. Kiva: Okay. Trunks: Are you serious, Kiva? How much trouble can someone like Flik can be? Goten: Look out! - Goten pushed both Trunks and Kiva out of the way, because two pods came flying and crashed into Atta. Kiva: You were saying, Trunks? Trunks: What was that!? Kiva: I think that was Flik with his invention. - Suddenly, Flik showed up with an invention on him. Goten: Hey, that's him. Kiva: Yep. Trunks: Hey! Watch where you pointed that thing! You could've hurt Atta! Flik: What!? Oh no.. I'm sorry about this. I really am. Terra: Shut up and listen, Flik. Kiva: Not to be rude, Flik, but we need to talk. Flik: About what? This invention? - Trunks keeps getting mad at Flik, for launching two pods at Atta unnoticed, but he keeps it to himself at the moment. Goten: I think it's more than that... Kiva: Yeah. Your inventions are pretty much throwing things off balance for them and well, they don't want you to interfere with their work. Flik: Wait a minute.. I was just trying to help the tribe. Trunks: Tell that to Atta, smartatic! - The truth hurting Flik, he walked off back to work. Goten: Trunks, why did you do that? Trunks: He hurt Princess Atta, without thinking straight. He would've hurt Kiva or Angela if you didn't step in. Kiva: Goten, thanks for the save. Goten: Aw... It's nothing. Kiva: As for you, Trunks, I know you are mad at Flik, but to be honest, I think you need to apologize. Trunks: Not happening, Kiva. He's too smart for his own good, but he makes mistakes like that. Qwark: He's...not going to let this go, is he? Terra: No. Trunks: Think about this! What would his heart say? - That line was Kiva's last straw. Trunks' stubbornness to defend royalty was a clumsy start within the ant tribe, but a necessary one. Angela thought that they are looking at Flik the wrong way- They wanted freedom from the grasshoppers' hunger and offerings. But how can they? She knew that the grasshoppers are overpowered for the ants, yet said nothing. Atta didn't realize that the contributions would be a never ending job for the ants, due to her stress and duties as a princess. For now, the best course of action is to give a proper introduction to Flik, and without testing Trunks' nerve in the process. Kiva: Trunks... Don't force my hand. Trunks: Huh? Kiva: We need Flik's connections to heal Reia. And if we...On second thought, go back to the starship. Trunks: What? Kiva: To give up this easily. So close to the start. Trunks: Wait, no. I can do this. Let's go talk to him. Kiva: Thank you. - The group walked back to Flik, in a friendly matter. Trunks: Flik, wait! Flik: Oh, it's you. Kiva: Listen, Flik. Sorry about what Trunks said. But, you should be careful with this invention of yours. Flik: I'll try to for now on. ???: Flik! - The voice came from the second princess of Ant Island, who is running towards Flik. Flik: Oh.. It's you, princess. ???: You can call me Dot. Kiva: Oh! So, your Dot. Dot: Yeah. I'm a princess too. Kiva: Nice to meet you. Dot: You too, um... Kiva: Kiva. Dot: You too, Kiva. Are you and the others visiting here? Angela: We're on a mission to help someone we know. Dot: I heard. Help yourself some flowers on the other side. Kiva: Thanks, Dot. - The gang flew back to the starship to grew back to normal size, and the dropship landed on the other side of Ant Island, so Angela and Kiva get to work picking some flowers for Reia. Angela: Okay.. Just a handful of hydrangea flowers should do it. Kiva: Got it. You seemed awful quiet. Angela: These people are on a deadline with Hopper. Kiva: I know that, Angela. It's like they need to stand up against Hopper instead of fearing him. Angela: Even with the entire team together, it's not enough to handle this. Even Reia doesn't have enough strength to fight back. Kiva: Oh... - Angela's comlink suddenly rings. Angela: Sorry. I had to take this. Just need four more flowers, okay? Kiva: Okay. - Angela moved away from Kiva and answered, which turned out to be Reia calling. Angela: Hey. Feeling better. Reia: A little, but I found something. In the official history, Flik is supposed to leave his invention near the offering, causing it to collapse. Angela: The grasshoppers would get mad at this rate. Reia: I know. We need to- Hang on. I'm picking up a dark energy heading towards you. Angela: How should we proceed? Reia: ...Let me fight him. Get the group down the tunnels. Angela: You haven't recovered yet. Plus, with your current strength- Reia: Get them to safety, for me. Please. Angela: ...Alright. - Reia nodded and hanged up her comlink. The grasshoppers wouldn't show up that early, but a foe far worse is heading for the island first. Angela has gotten worried over Reia's decision to stall time until they arrive, but her decision is already been made. Category:Scenes